


Kipo and Company Go to the Mall and Have a Nice Day Where Nobody Tries to Kill Them

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: ALSO KIPO IS TRANS THATS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY, Gen, I made a post on tumblr saying Kipo deserved a day at the mall and this is just that, Modern AU, Shopping, This is pure fluff here folks, also I replaced all the brand names with made up stuff bc I’m not trying to get sued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Expect fluff, friendship bonding, typical teenage shenanigans and lots of shopping.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Kipo and Company Go to the Mall and Have a Nice Day Where Nobody Tries to Kill Them

Kipo pressed her nose up against the window of the pet shop eagerly staring at the excitable puppy behind the glass. “But look at them! They’re so cute! Their little eyes just say come in! Play with me! Take me home!” The shorter girl next to her looked somewhat annoyed as she watched Kipo attempt to communicate with the dog through the glass. She checked her phone again, taking note of the time. “Come on Kipo we don’t have all day, we promised we’d meet Benson at the food court by two and we’re already like twenty minutes late.” Kipo sighed. “Ugh, fine, but I wanna come back over here later.” She reached her hand out dramatically to the glass. “I’ll be back sweet puppy! Wait for me!” She giggled a bit at her overdramatic farewell and quickly walked to catch up to Wolf before she got to far away. 

“So what’s the plan for today anyway? Usually you never wanna come to the mall if you don’t have to.” Wolf shrugged. “Benson wanted us to come, plus I knew you’d enjoy it and that makes it a bit more tolerable.” Kipo clasped her hands and audibly ‘awwwed’ at Wolf’s consideration for her. Wolf peered down to the lower level of the mall, spotting Benson sitting in the food court playing on his phone. “There he is, let’s head down.” As the two girls rode down the escalator Kipo bent down and whispered to the shorter girl. “Hey, let’s sneak up and surprise him! it’ll be funny!” Wolf rolled her eyes at the idea and smiled, agreeing to go with the taller girl’s idea. The two carefully tiptoed behind him, trying their best to stay out of his line of site. Just as Kipo was about to surprise him, he surprised her. Without even looking up from his phone he could tell it was her. “Hey Kipo, hey Wolf.” Kipo pouted a bit as she and Wolf took their seats at the table. “Aw man, how’d you know?” Benson looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. “Kipo, you have the loudest stealth walk I’ve ever heard in my life. Plus I saw you two coming down the escalator.” Kipo nodded. “Yeah okay, that’s fair.”

He smiled and reached for the caddy of drinks beside him and handed one to each of the girls. “Here ya go, a vanilla frappuccino for Kipo and a cookies and cream one for you Wolf.” Wolf slightly smiled to herself. “At least you remembered our drink orders.” Kipo happily took her drink before remembering her previous train of thought. “So what did you want us here for anyway, Benson? I mean I always love a trip to the mall but was there something specific?” He put down his drink and nervously smiled. “Yeah actually there is, so I have this big problem, I asked Troy to the dance next week and he said yes.” Kipo raised an eyebrow. “So how exactly is that a problem? Your notebook is plastered in hearts around ‘Mr. Benson Roman’ in cursive handwriting so you clearly still like him.” Benson blushed and got somewhat defensive at that. “Okay that is so not my point, but moving on I need to find an awesome outfit that’ll totally wow him at the dance, and I was hoping you guys would help me pick something out.” 

Wolf spoke up. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed Benson but fashion isn’t exactly our strong suit.” Kipo nearly spit out her drink. “Hey! Speak for yourself I’m awesome at fashion!” She turned to Benson. “I’d be happy to help you find something awesome for the dance Benson, and if you can’t find anything here we could go through my clothes from before I transitioned and see if there’s anything cool.” Benson smiled. “I knew I could count on you guys, so where should we hit up first?” Wolf shrugged. ”I like Rock Rebel but I’m not sure if that’s the look your going for really.” Kipo chimed in. “Oh! You should totally check out Landon’s since they have some pretty cool stuff although it’s kinda expensive, also I wanna go to Rainbow Runway but I don’t think they’d have what you want probably, but I wanna get something for the dance too!” Benson nodded while trying to decipher what Kipo was saying through her rambling. “Well I’m not exactly on a Landon’s budget but the other suggestions were good ideas so let’s go check them out.”

“So I’m thinking of maybe picking up a new top and maybe a cool jacket or something if It’s in my budget, what do you guys think?” Kipo caught up to the boy as they walked. “Yeah that sounds awesome! So how do you feel about leather moto jackets?” Benson shrugged. “I like them well enough but they’re really more your thing than mine to be honest.” They quickly reached the first stop on the list, Rock Rebel and went to exploring their fashion options. Benson held a turquoise flannel shirt up to himself in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. “Hey Kipo, do you think this shirt says ‘I’m gay, please like me’?” She glanced over him pondering the question. “Hey Wolf hand me that necklace.” Wordlessly the shorter girl handed her a necklace with a waving rainbow pride flag pendant. She carefully tied around his neck and smiled. “Perfect!”

The next few stores went quicker for the trio with each of them accumulating a shopping bag or two. The trip hadn’t really started to drag until Kipo stopped by Rainbow Runway. Sixteen dresses in, Wolf was losing patience. “So what do you guys think of this one?” She said as she twirled around in a green tie dyed peasant dress. Benson seemed to be having fun with the fashion show for reasons unknown to Wolf. “Looks great Kipo, very contrasting!” Kipo smiled and turned before stopping in her tracks. “Hold everything! That’s it! That’s the one!” She quickly ran across the store startling some employees and shoppers to grab her so called perfect dress. She dashed back to the dressing room as quickly as she left it. Neither Wolf nor Benson had actually been able to see the dress so they just shrugged at each other and figured they would see it in a moment. Kipo finally opened the curtain a few minutes later and both Benson and Wolf agreed that this probably was the perfect dress for her. The dress was pink and purple with a galaxy print and covered in constellations which Kipo couldn’t resist pointing out. “This one’s Gemini and these are the Pleiades, oh! And there’s me! Aries!” Wolf smiled. Even if she wasn’t having a good time Kipo was, so she could grin and bear a little bit of waiting around for her.

As the trio walked out of the last shop they began to compare notes. “Okay so let’s see Wolf bought that awesome black cape, I bought that dress and those boots, and you bought that flannel and that necklace, feel satisfied that’ll wow Troy?” Benson smiled. “Yeah totally, and also something something about Troy liking me for me and not just for my clothes or whatever.” Kipo grinned. “I’ve taught you well about the amazing powers of believing in yourself!” Benson half smiled and waved her off. “Yeah, yeah, I’m awesome, I know.” Kipo suddenly changed pace. “Now. Onward! To the pet shop!” Suddenly Wolf and Benson were being dragged in the direction of the pet shop. “I said I was gonna go back and see those adorable little pets and I’m gonna do just that!” Wolf rolled her eyes and half smiled. This was probably gonna take awhile, but they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt very strongly that these kids need a break so I wrote them just that. Check out my stuff on tumblr @pastelgothlapis if you wanna see my art and other stuff I’m into.


End file.
